Spider-Man Vol 1 37
... Spider-Man and his allies attempt to quell the riots that have started since Carnage began his rampage across Manhattan. A news crew films their courageous efforts and manage to get some words from Captain America. He tells the reporter that they are doing everything they can, and suggests that they get somewhere safe. Watching this news coverage is Richard Parker who can't take it anymore and shuts off the television. His wife Mary tries to tell him to calm down, but Richard refuses, saying that he feels like they are in prison again.These are not the real Richard and Mary Parker, but impostors, as revealed in . The real Richard and Mary were killed while on a mission for the US Government, as explained in . Mary Jane has had enough of her father-in-law's ranting and raving and tells him to shut up.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. She reminds Richard that the heroes are making a difference and giving people with hope. Hearing Mary Jane say this makes Aunt May smile. She then tells Richard that she doesn't want to hear another negative word. This rebuke from Mary Jane leaves Richard Parker speechless. Meanwhile, at the Statue of Liberty, Carnage continues to torture Venom.Venom was captured by Carnage in . Suspended over an open flame, Eddie Brock begs for Carnage to stop torturing him. His protests fall on deaf ears as Carnage is reveling in torturing his "father". That's when Carnage pulls out the sonic blaster that Venom previously used against him.Venom stole the sonic blasters from the Four Freedoms Plaza in . However, when Carnage pulls the trigger, Venom's symbiote (which had been secretly hiding inside to heal itself) comes spraying out of the gun and covering over Venom. Breaking free from his bonds, Venom strikes Carnage and then makes his escape. Carnage is furious that Venom managed to escape because, up to this point, he was winning. Meanwhile, at the Holy Ghost Church, Cloak prays for guidance. He needs guidance because he has felt lost since his partner Dagger died.Dagger was seemingly killed in . While back in the city, Captain America is leading the charge through the angry mobs. With Dealthok not far behind, Cap tells them that they have to take down Shriek so she can stop influencing the angry mob. Watching from the rooftops is Shriek and her "children" Demogoblin, Carrion, and the Spider-Doppelganger. As Cap and Deathlok get close to the building, Shriek pushes her influence harder, frenzying the mob even more. As Shriek and her minions flee, Firestar helps her allies by using her microwave powers to create a circle of flame around the mob. Meanwhile, Iron Fist confronts a group of looters. With but a gesture, he tries to calm the crowd. At first, it works until another mob comes around the corner waking the others from Iron Fist's trance. Fighting off the frenzied citizens, Iron Fist begins to lose his temper, threatening to strike them with his iron fist. Spider-Man then swings down and pulls Iron Fist to safety. On a nearby rooftop, Spider-Man learns that Iron Fist was using a unique ability and no trickery. When Spider-Man asks if Iron Fist could teach him that move someday. Iron Fist tells the wall-crawler that it would take about eight or ten years to learn and leaps away. Hearing this, Spider-Man gives in to his frustration and begins striking a nearby chimney. He begins thinking about what his father told him a few days previously about fighting fire with fire. At first, he thinks his father was right, but then he remembers what his Aunt May told him the same day about always following his heart.Aunt May and Richard gave Peter these speeches in . Back at the Holy Ghost Church, Cloak continues to pray for guidance back onto the path of light. Suddenly, a bright light begins shinning out from inside the darkness of his cloak. In the city, Shriek has grown tired of waiting for Carnage to come back and orders her "family" to get ready to continue their slaughter. That's when Carnage arrives, and he is so furious that he attacks Shriek to reassert his dominance among the group. That's when the Spider-Doppelganger comes to Shriek's rescue. Carnage savagely attacks the Doppelganger and sends it crashing down to the pavement below.Although the Spider-Doppelganger is seemingly killed here, it will resurface again in . Having had enough of Carnage's insanity, Demogoblin is about to leave the group himself when suddenly they are confronted by Spider-Man and his allies. Before the two groups can clash, they are suddenly blinded by a bright flash of light. Looking at it's source, they see that Cloak has returned with his partner, Dagger. ... Maximum Carnage continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** The Osborn's Apartment Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Spider-Man Vol 1 37